<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beggars can't be choosers by Tabata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380405">Beggars can't be choosers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata'>Tabata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [282]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayors of any town who have a problem of demons always tend to be stingy, but this Caldwell guy is really testing Blaine's patience. So, to quickly seal the deal, Blaine gives him a demonstration of what his <i>boys</i> can do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [282]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beggars can't be choosers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is an <b>AU</b> from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.<br/>In this particular verse Blaine is a monster hunter (*insert some heavy The Witcher influences here*) who hunts with the help of two creatures, Cody and Leo, that are tied to him through blood and sex. And so, there's that.</p>
<p>written for: COW-T#10 (M2)<br/>prompt: Warning: Wing!fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayors and rulers of any town and village who have a problem of demons or any other kind of demonic infestation always tend to be stingy and believe themselves to be in a position where they can negotiate prices and conditions. Blaine is well used to that and, for the most part, he's willing to suffer through the agonizing and boring process of convincing them that he really is the only solution they have and therefore he is the only one who can make any kind of conditions.</p>
<p>But this man is really testing his patience, and Blaine is famous to have very little of it to begin with.</p>
<p>Caldwell is a very sad-looking man, with short legs and a rounded belly that makes him look like an onion. He's the mayor of a town so small that nobody bothered to put it on a map, and yet he's so attached to his little source of power – a group of a hundred souls too uneducated to understand what's going on around them – that, once said town has been assaulted by monstrous creatures, he thought it was worth to spend all his people money on a demon hunter, instead of just relocating everybody a few miles from here.</p>
<p>Except that now he's trying to wrestle a lower price out of Blaine in front of his simpleton citizens, in order to show them how much of a good leader he is. It's a dick move, and also one that will lead him to utter shame, because Blaine's prices are not up for discussion.</p>
<p>“I think the price you're asking is too high,” Caldwell is telling him, the whole village surrounding them to witness this arm wrestling.</p>
<p>“And I think you're the one with a flesh-eating spiders problem,” Blaine shrugs. “But paying me to solve it is a choice I won't force you to make. I made my price, you can either pay it or keep the spiders, it's the same to me.”</p>
<p>Caldwell huffs annoyed, crossing his arms to his chest. He was clearly expecting Blaine to stand down way more quickly than he's doing. What the man doesn't know is that, as a policy, Blaine needs the money only if the money are worth losing his life over it. And this is not. “You said spiders, but it is just one,” Caldwell points out.</p>
<p>“All these spiders are female and they don't need a male to reproduce,” Blaine explains, a thing he hates because he's not a teacher and he's not supposed to give lessons on anything that he's paid just to kill. “It's one spider now, it will be a couple hundreds in a few weeks. But I see how this doesn't concern you since the mother is enough to kill you all before that happens.”</p>
<p>The villagers get nervous. They start murmuring between them, trying to decide which death would be more merciful – starve to death or be food for a giant spider. There's an irony in all this that they fail to notice while Blaine struggles not to smirk at the thought.</p>
<p>Caldwell feels their discontent and he hurries to change his approach, but not in the right way of course, because people like him never do. “If it is so dangerous, how am I expected to believe you will dispatch of it on your own?”</p>
<p>“Because I won't,” Blaine walks back to his cart, which he parked a few feet away. It's a huge thing, with six wheels instead of two, pulled by two black Shire horses with hooves as big as his head. A tall structure takes up more than half the cart, leaving room only for the driver's seat. Over it, a black cloth hides its content to the unwanted eye. “I am an unusual hunter, Mr. Caldwell, and I use unconventional weapons.”</p>
<p>Blaine usually doesn't give demonstrations of his methods and means – mostly because it's dangerous, but also because lack of trust annoys him, especially from people who wouldn't know how to deal with half the beasts that are out there – but this job could be fairly easy compared to others he has done, and it should pay well, so he's willing to make an exception and shows this man what he's got at his disposal.</p>
<p>“Let me introduce you to Leo and Cody,” he says as he removes the cloth with a practical gesture, revealing a huge cage with thick steel bars. Inside of it, two boys, whose yellow eyes snap open the moment the cloth comes off. They look around, clearly assessing the situation, and then they both turn to Blaine as if waiting for orders. They look human enough, but not quite. Besides the yellow eyes, which are deeply unsettling, they move with weirdly fluid motions that have nothing human in them.</p>
<p>Caldwell looks at them with a mix of confusion and horror. “How can two boys be of any help against this giant spider?”</p>
<p>“They are not boys, they are <i>lamiai</i>,” Blaine explains while the two creatures seem to get excited at the mention of their name. They circle the cage a couple of times and then they come to sit on the side that's closer to Blaine. “They are the apex predators of the monsters' food chain. They can eat <i>anyone</i> and anything and leave nothing of it.”</p>
<p>“So I'm paying monsters to kill other monsters?” Caldwell inquires.</p>
<p>“You are paying me to control the monsters that kill other monsters,” Blaine says. “They only respond to me, and if I'm not there to stop them, they don't.”</p>
<p>Caldwell frowns. “Is that a threat?”</p>
<p>“No, I'm just explaining to you that they can't be used without me,” Blaine smirks,” in case you were thinking of doing without the middleman.”</p>
<p>“I want proof that you can deliver, Anderson,” Caldwell says, sternly. “These look like just two boys to me and you won't see a coin until I see what they can do.”</p>
<p>Caldwell has either not seen two human boys in a very long time or he's stalling, and since it's most likely the second, Blaine really considers getting back on his cart and drive away. But the boys have been woken up in the middle of the day and now they are restless because they don't like daylight at all. It's better to give them some freedom now than suffer their annoyance later.</p>
<p>For being two monsters, they are pretty spoiled.</p>
<p>“Alright, Mr. Caldwell, as you wish. But I suggest you and your people to take a step back,” Blaine gives in, retrieving a big copper key from a chain at his neck.</p>
<p>“Are they dangerous?” The man asks, suddenly nervous.</p>
<p>“Not if I don't want them to be, but they can be vigorously playful.” Blaine opens the cage door, which swings silently on oiled hinges. “Come on, boys, you can come out.”</p>
<p>The two creatures jump off the cart and, as their feet touch the ground, their bodies start to change before the shocked eyes of Caldwell and his people. Their ears grow longer and pointy while short blunt horns pop up on top of their heads, the nails of their hands turn into long, creepy-looking claws and from their lower backs rat-like black tails come down to the ground, ending with a twirl and a heart-shaped point. But it's the massive membranous wings sprouting from the center of their backs that make everybody take several steps backward.</p>
<p>The lamiai flap their wings a couple of times to stretch them. There's not enough room in the cage for them to remain in their original form – and also they're quite upsetting to look at in that form – so Blaine has trained them to only grow their creepy bits when they're out of it and about to hunt.</p>
<p>“Leo, go hunt something for the nice man,” Blaine orders.</p>
<p>The tallest of the two creatures nods and then he springs taking flight. The flap of his wings so powerful that it raises a little whirlwind of dust. The other comes to stand next to Blaine, his tail wrapped around the hunter's leg. He looks smaller and more dainty than the other one, but not more reassuring.</p>
<p>“How do you know it will come back?” Caldwell asks, keeping himself well away from him.</p>
<p>“<i>He</i> will come back because they're both blood-bound to me,” Blaine answers. “And also because Leo really likes to show off.”</p>
<p>Blaine hasn't finished speaking yet when a huge grizzly bear head lands at Caldwell's feet with an horribly wet sound. Right after that lands Leo, his mouth covered in red smears and his claws still dripping blood. He grabs Cody and pulls him into a hungry kiss.</p>
<p>“So,” Blaine goes on, ignoring the two making out on the ground, “judging by the size of the head, the bear must have been six hundred pounds. I can assure you they can take down thrice the bears and the pounds when they hunt together. Are you satisfied, or do I have to pack and go? I can leave you with the spider, if that is what you want, I'm not at all against that.”</p>
<p>“What did he do with the rest of the bear?” </p>
<p>Strange question – especially when Leo is now rolling on the ground with Cody and almost mounting him, which is totally possible, it has happened – but Blaine has heard worse. “He ate it, probably. They have an appetite,” Blaine explains, while Cody moans behind him. “In fact, appetites are all they are. Now, about my compensation—“</p>
<p>Caldwell throws him a bag of coins that clinks delightfully when it lands on Blaine's hand. “Half now, the rest when you're done.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles, “It's a pleasure doing business with you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Killing the spider turns out to be a ten-minutes job. The creature is huge but really young – so Blaine excludes she laid eggs somewhere already – and she doesn't really know how to use her admirable size. Plus, she's been eating human beings for the past few weeks, so she's full and almost lethargic. The boys only need to corner her somewhere, really.<p>Cody plays bait by flying as close as possible to her and guiding her towards a wall of rock where Leo attacks her, by clawing at her legs. Together they tear her apart and eat her, leaving only her head as proof that the work has been done. </p>
<p>All Blaine has to do is to give them the order.</p>
<p>They have done very dangerous jobs – and faced very vile creatures – but this is definitely not one of them. Blaine could be honest and not ask for the rest of the money, but Caldwell made all he could to be a true pain in the ass and Blaine really can't stand those. If you are afraid that a creature from hell could wipe out your entire village, you don't piss off the only person who can help you. It's just simple logic, isn't it?</p>
<p>Blaine takes off his leather jacket as they take possession of the biggest room the only inn in town had to offer, which is not a big room at all. They will have to make do since sleeping outside with those two is never an option he wants to consider. </p>
<p>“We did what you asked,” Leo says, words still coming out of his mouth with difficulty. They do speak, but they are still not used to it, but since their arrangement with Blaine requires a certain intimacy, Blaine insists on them communicating properly with him if not with everyone else. “Now it's your turn.”</p>
<p>Lamiai are very simple creatures, if you break it down to their basic needs. They can kill anything and they eat everything they kill – because they get caught in the frenzy of the killing and they tend to destroy what they attack until nothing is left of it – but they don't feed on flesh and blood.</p>
<p>What keeps them alive is lust.</p>
<p>That is why some people confuse them with succubi. They have some similarities, that is for sure, but they are not the same creatures at all. In fact, Blaine could not use succubi the way he does with Leo and Cody as succubi can't be trained or used to hunt.</p>
<p>Blaine found these two in a forest, a few years back, while he was hunting for something completely different and they helped him out with that – it was a gruesome affair, hard to look at, and he would be dead by now if it wasn't for them. After that, he had made a blood oath with them. They were going to help him hunt down monsters and, in exchange, he was going to feed them.</p>
<p>“Alright, but put away the creepy bits,” Blaine says, taking off his shirt as well, “I'm not going to fuck two beasts.”</p>
<p>They both laugh as they change in front of his eyes. Nails shrink to normal size, ears get smaller and rounded, and the wings get folded and then reabsorbed into their backs. Blaine reaches out and closes his fingers around Cody's thin arm. “No, pet, you leave the tail on,” he whispers, pulling him into a famished kiss.</p>
<p>Cody's tail raises and starts swinging invitingly behind his back as Leo proceeds to unbutton Blaine's pants for him. Judging by the way they both vibrate, sending shivers down his spine, they won't be satisfied until dawn.</p>
<p>Lucky for them, Blaine didn't tire today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>